


Cheating

by Spiderheart



Series: The Wreckedverse [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Angel Dust, Vibrators, bathtime, drugs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderheart/pseuds/Spiderheart
Summary: It's the only way to win!In which Angel is a fucking delight.
Relationships: Angel Dust/???
Series: The Wreckedverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lovely' is slang for PCP, also known as Angel Dust, Embalming Fluid, and, here's a weird, one, Water.
> 
> A Good Hard Screw Up Against A Wall is a cocktail in the Screwdriver family.

A knock was a plug, as they said in showbiz; Angel only wished Charlie and Vaggie understood that. Still, even what they called mad was nothing compared with his old boss. It was only that Radio Demon guy Angel had to watch out for, and how bad could he be? Sure, he seemed to have a little Lovecraft in him, but Angel wasn’t unfamiliar with masses of phallic and boneless appendages coming outta nowhere and tearing things in half—

‘Hey, Angel, what’re you, um, are you okay? Your seat is wet.’

Angel snapped to reality to see Charlie’s earnest face looking worried. ‘Is this a withdrawal thing? Do you need, um.’

‘I need a good hard screw up against a wall is what I need!’ Angel said, scrubbing at his face with one pair of hands as he hopped off the barstool. ‘I’ll be up in my room,’ he said, grabbing the drink in question from the bar counter as Husk slid it over to him. Satan damn the man, he was turning out to be a good bartender, even if he was shit at cards. Angel downed the drink and tossed the glass back at Husk, who caught it. Charlie was dogging his step, and he almost tripped on her.

‘It’s okay, withdrawal isn’t a bad thing, it’s—’

‘Quit while yer ahead,’ Angel said, hitting the button for the elevator. Repeatedly.

‘Okay, well, if… if you need… any support….’

The elevator came. Thank fuck. Angel got in, and started jamming the door close button.

‘I _need_ a giant dildo and a gallon of _lube_, but you won’t let me _have those_, so I don’t need anything, thanks for nothin’, kid.’

‘I’m older than you!’

The elevator doors finally closed, and Angel slumped against the back of the elevator, sighing and folding both sets of arms. ‘Sure don’t act like it,’ he muttered, and his third left hand pushed the button for his floor. Charlie had told him he could have any room he wanted, being that he was the first guest, so he’d picked one on the top floor, one of the penthouse suites, not expecting she’d give it to him.

She had, which was the only reason he stayed. He’d figured—before the newscast disaster—that the hotel was just like all the other hotels in Hell—a brothel that couldn’t call itself a brothel, because that would make sex work, Hell forbid, _safe_. So they’d been outlawed, and then came down the pimps. Angel Dust only knew this because he was friends with one of the old madams, a retired succubus named Yve, who was one of the Nobility: the Fallen Angels, the _original_ sinners.

She ran a “hotel” of her own, that had gone through a lot of names, latest of which was… if Angel recalled correctly… Every Wickedness. Everyone just called it Yve’s Place. She didn’t mind. She liked changing the sign every so often.

Why hadn’t he booked a room there? Oh, right, because he was cheap, and it had been on the other side of town, and he’d needed a safehouse while the Purge happened, and _this_ lousy place had been closer. Angel sighed. Of all the luck, he had to walk into the _one_ hotel that actually _was_ a hotel.

The elevator dinged, and he dragged himself into the hallway, unable to even _enjoy_ the wet between his thighs, because all he could think of was how Charlie thought it had been, what, urine? Angel was fairly sure he hadn’t smelled like urine! For good measure, however, he started the shower, and felt a little better. His room had a clawfoot tub that was actually long and deep enough for a tall guy like him to submerge in, and the water pressure was _fantastic_. After a quick hose off, he drew a bath and went into the bedroom, sans towel, to dig through his illicit toybox, the one in the false bottom of his steamer trunk.

He’d originally thought Charlie asking him to go clean and sober was some kind of stamina test, to audition for the “hotel”; and the only way Angel Dust could win a stamina test that said no drugs, no booze, and no sex was to cheat. So, when things had been safe enough for him to go get packed, he’d used the false bottom of his trunk to smuggle in a few of his best sex toys, a flask or two of rotgut; he hadn’t risked any Lovely, since he was pretty sure he could hide drunk, but embalming fluid meant you ended up on the roof staring at nothing for six hours, and he couldn’t risk them _finding out_ he was cheating.

He was out of rotgut, but that didn’t matter now that there was a bar downstairs. The dildos, however, he’d keep a secret. He’d done pretty good keeping them a secret so far, right? He furtively looked around, locked the door and put the chain on, before going back into the bathroom with his best bath-toy, glad he’d had the foresight to pack it. Waterproof vibrators really _were _the best invention since silicone.

Now, he thought, where was he? Oh, right, masses of phallic and boneless appendages that had, in the past, fucked him in half. Angel felt a big, stupid grin plaster itself to his face as he sunk into the water, the vibrator chugging along against his cock….

A few minutes later, orgasm done and, unfortunately, _not_ dusted, he heaved a huge sigh and turned the vibrator off, setting it carefully down on the fancy table beside the bathtub.

Boy, oh, boy, he really needed to see the serpent of Eden again soon….

**Author's Note:**

> [Come see me on Discord!](https://discord.gg/GEumu65) Also, [Lord Sinuous](http://lord-sinuous-of-tree.tumblr.com) and [Angel](http://wreckedverse-angel-dust.tumblr.com) have tumblrs!


End file.
